Warriors Middle School
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Uh oh... your three favorite cats have graduated from elementary and are moving up to middle school! Join Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze (again) as they try to survive jealousy, sadness, pain, and anger. And with Crowfeather trying to get closer to the family, there seems to be no hope for these 'cursed' cats. Sequel to Warriors Elementary School. Rated M since I'm paranoid!
1. Hollyleaf's POV: Chased

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school and Transformice... anyway, enjoy! This is told in Hollyleaf's pov.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_"I want to be Clan leader."_

That's what I told Leafpool and Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Leafpool had been spooning cereal in her mouth, and Jayfeather was eyeing his toast reluctantly. Lionblaze was chewing on the bloody tip of a mouse tail, avoiding my eyes. When I spoke, everybody looked up and stared at me. Leafpool looked be square in the eyes, then spoke, her lips moving slowly. "Are you sure you want to do that, Hollyleaf?"

My heart quickened a little. I had expected her to just laugh at me and tell me that it was a big responsibility for a cat who had just became a warrior, but her amber eyes were focused on me, narrowed and serious.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and meowed, "Yes, Leafpool. I'm sure that I want to do this." Leafpool set down her spoon and sat up, straightening out her plaid shirt and flexing her shoulders. "Hollyleaf," she mewed sternly. "This is a very important decision. It may look like Firestar sits at his desk all day and does nothing, but he does far more work then any of us. Or have you seen Bramblestar?" As she swept on, her voice grew harder and harder. "You don't see him around camp much, do you? That's because he's training and working. Becoming Clan leader isn't easy, Hollyleaf."

Her amber eyes seemed to soften a little as she lowered her head. "Do you want to do this?" she asked. I found myself panicking. My throat tightened, and my mouth seemed to be frozen. My tounge felt like a lump of wood, sticking to the roof of my mouth, useless.

Leafpool leaned back, letting her shoulders relax. "Exactly, Hollyleaf. You don't need - or want - to be Clan leader."

"You don't know that!" I blurted. Leafpool twitched her ear, in the way that meant 'Oh, really now?' "Explain," my mother ordered.

I took a deep breath. "I'm more responsible then you think, Leafpool." I dug my claws into my leg as I saw amusement flash in her eyes. "I know that you may think it's funny," I went on, "but I really want to do this. I know I can. Just... can't you trust me?"

Leafpool stood up, the fur on her neck standing up a little. "I trust you," she said in a clear, honest voice. "But it's not enough." She pushed in the chair before padding away.

_**~xx**xx~**_

"How dare she?" I spat at Lionblaze as we walked to school. It was very cold, and leaves covered the ground. The sky was a dull gray, and lazy off-white clouds drifted by. "Can't I follow my dreams?" Lionblaze brushed a leaf off his grey hoodie. "Not all dreams come true, Hollyleaf," he murmured without looking at me. Narrowing my eyes, I followed his gaze to see that he had his amber eyes on Icecloud, who was hanging around a group of older warriors, laughing and punching each other.

"What happened?" I asked, forgetting my anger. Lionblaze let out a long, sad sigh. "I... I don't know. I called her, and she told me that she had plans. I asked her with who, and she said that it was none of my business, and then she hung up." He let out another sad sigh. "And she even unfriended me on MewBook."

I pricked my ears as I struggled to pick up threads of Icecloud's conversation. "...total loser!" she was saying. "He actually _thought _we were friends!" Her buddies laughed with her.

Lionblaze looked down at his paws, which were now damp and covered with bits of leaves and dirt. Anger pulsed through me as I realized how much my brother _loved _Icecloud, and how she had broken his heart. She had toyed with him! "Just like Cinderheart," I hissed under my breath, clenching my fists.

I shot a glance at Icecloud. The white she-cat had taken something from one of her friends and was eating it, and then threw the wrapper on somebodies lawn.

"Don't." Lionblaze grabbed my arm before I could stomp over. I looked at him, angry. "But she-"

"She's not worth it." The words were dragged out of my brother, and I let my arm drop and looked down, too.

Jayfeather had been quiet. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie striped with white, with the hood pulled over his head and his paws jammed into the drooping pockets. "Are you alright?" I asked him quietly. Jayfeather looked at me, his half-blind eyes glinting with an emotion I couldn't read.

"No!" he spat. "All you two care about is _love, love, _and _love!_ Is that all you ever care about? The world doesn't revolve around you two, you know!" I flattened my ears, and I clenched my fists, begging myself not to sock my grumpy brother in the nose. "Listen-"

"No, you listen." Jayfeather spun around to face me. His eyes were still glinting, but they were unfocused, as if he wasn't sure if I was Hollyleaf or some other cat. "You two have put me in the dark for too long. _Too long! _You've never cared about me, or talked to me! I'm just your blind brother!" His voice rose with every word, and Icecloud and her friend's began to approach, their ears pricked and eyes round with eagerness.

"I know you hate me," he spat, pressing his face closer to mine. "I know you do! And Crowfeather and Leafpool... it's their fault!" He pushed away from me. "It's their fault I'm blind! If they hadn't made all the mistakes they've made..." WIthout another word, my brother spun around and raced into the street.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Oh, no! Jayfeather ran into the street... anyway, review. You get a plushie of Icecloud if you review. :3**


	2. JayLion's POV: Blind

**Mangoflame: Thank you! C:**

**Guest#2: Haha, thanks for the idea ;D**

**Anyway, sorry for neglecting this chapter. :**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_Black._

Well, black and _pain. _So much pain, I wondered if I was crushed by a rock. I blinked my eyes, and the world around me was fuzzy and shaky. All I could remember was something smashing into me, the sound of screaming - was that me? - and then everything went black.

"Oh, you're awake!"

I turned my head painfully to see a cat, about my age, standing there. She looked like Lionblaze, except without the tabby stripes and her forepaws were white, and her eyes were a bright blue.

Wait... how did I know this?

"Mirror!" I shouted. My voice sounded high pitched and squeaky, and faltered a little. The Lionblaze-she-cat grabbed a mirror and handed it to me.

I wanted to scream with joy, but my eyes were glued on the mirror, and my mouth felt glued shut. My eyes.

They were no longer fogged, or glazed over.

Normal!

They were a perfect blue, round and intelligent, no sign of blindness. This time, I screamed. The Lionblaze she-cat jumped, then stared at me, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm not blind!" I cried. I jumped out of bed, ignoring the icy hot agony that shot through my left leg, and my muscles screaming protest as I jumped up and down. Then I yelped in surprise as my left leg buckled underneath me, and I plummeted to the ground. My face hit the ground first, and I felt something warm trickling out of my nose. "Oh, you're hurt!" The Lionblaze she-cat raced over and helped me up.

"Here." She pressed a tissue against my bloody nose, and then she helped me onto my bed. She then sprawled the warm blankets over me, and I sighed and nuzzled into the warm bed. "You sleep tight. I'll go and get the doctor so he can make sure your nose isn't broken."

Then I listened to the sound of her soft pawsteps retreating, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**(Alright. Going straight to Lionblaze's POV.)**

"It's all my fault!" Hollyleaf wailed from the front seat. "No, it's not," Leafpool said firmly. "Jayfeather just.. can't control his emotions. Sweetie, it's not your fault that."

"But it is!" squealed Hollyleaf. "If _Lionblaze _hadn't been whimpering over Icecloud, then Jayfeather wouldn't be in the hospital."

I felt my paws curl into fists, and I kicked Hollyleaf's seat. "Maybe it's your fault," I spat. "If you hadn't asked him for his opinion, then he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed." Hollyleaf snarled at me, but said nothing.

"There's no need to point paws," Leafpool said. "Now, everybody be quiet." I stared out the window, watching the scenery roll by. I saw cats entering and leaving a mall, and cars driving in and out of gas stations and resturants. I even saw some cats going into the hunting zones, and a few left carrying prey.

I closed my eyes as I remembered me and Icecloud hunting: her missing a rabbit, or me stepping on a twig, scaring off my prey. This made me remember all the mistakes I made with her; forgetting to drop by her house to drop off a book, or forgetting to walk her home when her parents were at each other's throats.

Tears threatened to escape my amber eyes, but I blinked then away and continued to watch the world spin by in bright and dull colors.

When we reached the hospital, I pulled my hood over my head and followed Hollyleaf and Leafpool into the hospital. The smell of sickness and blood filled my nose, sharp and fresh. I ignored the curious stares of people waiting, and the whispers of "That cat looks depressed" and "That's Firestar's grandson!"

We turned down the long, slick halls, and eventually we came to the E.R. "Hello?" I pricked my ears and turned around to see a she-cat that looked just like me, except with blue eyes and white paws. "Are you Jayfeather Mallory's parents?"

Leafpool looked at the she-cat and smiled. "Yes. We are. Now, what's your name?"

The she-cat said, "Glass. I got that name when I was a kitten - I enjoyed breaking things."

Leafpool shook Glass' paw. "Nice to meet you, Glass. Now, can you take us to Jayfeather's room?

Glass said, "Yes, ma'am. Follow me." Glass led the way, and she pointed towards a blue door with a red sticky note on it. The words 'PATIENT' in bold print were on it, large and neatly written.

"Right in there." Leafpool dipped her head, greatful, and opened the blue door. Jayfeather was laying on the bed, a bandage on his left leg and hanging on a cast thing. There was also a bandage wrapped around his middle, mostly on his left rib, and his left shoulder had a bandage that had a large spot of blood on it.

"Oh, my little baby!" Leafpool cried, sticking out her lower lip and speaking in baby talk. "How's my little kitty? Did he get a boo-boo?"

I turned to Hollyleaf, who had stuck her tongue out. "It's not like he's in a body cast," I muttered to Hollyleaf, who nodded her agreement.

Jayfeather's eyes opened, and everybody was silent. Instead of his half-blind eyes, they were normal and clear. "You're not blind!" I was the first to speak.

Jayfeather said, "Of course not, you dungbrain."

"It's noy our fault you got hit by a car," snapped Hollyleaf. "Yes it is!" shouted Jayfeather. "Thanks to you, I don't have to be a stupid medicine cat!"

Leafpool's eyes flashed. "You don't want to be a medicine cat?"  
Jayfeather snorted. "Of course not! Who would want to be stuck in the middle of bloody, whining, stupid cats? I hate it!"

Leafpool said nothing, just got up and walked away.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Uhoh... Jayfeather hurt Leafpool's feelings. And Glass is an OC, and I probably won't be putting her with anybody.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2. Review. :3**


	3. Lionblaze's POV: Nurse Lionblaze

**JCA Avanthika: Sorry, I don't like LionxCinder. -w- Cinder was being way too selfish, and Lionblaze could've done better. xD**

**samredlamb7: Briar? :o**

**Guest #3: omg- I will add that in. :D**

**Lionblaze's POV again.**

**Please note I don't normally answer reviews. First come, first served. |D**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_Half a quarter moon _has passed. Jayfeather got out of the hospital, and he had been staring at the tv all day. Leafpool was forced to stay home from work- well, today, she's at work, and _I _have to stay home and take care of him.

"LIONBLAAAAAZE!" I hear Jayfeather shout. I sighed, annoyed, and sat up. I got up from my bed and stomped out of my room and down the stairs. As I turned the corner, I saw Jayfeather on the couch. He was sprawled out, his 'broken' leg nesting on a blue-grey pillow. Empty bags of chips and cans of soda were littered about, and right now Jayfeather was sipping from a can of soda, which he finished drinking and crumpled up and tossed on the floor. Then he folded his arms behind his head and yelled, "Lionblaze!"

"What?" I spat, my ears lay back and my amber eyes flashing with anoyance. "I need to you to change my bandages," he purred, and pointed to the other couch. On it was a open suitcase, and inside were folded up bandages.

I stomped over and grabbed one of the bandages, and went over to Jayfeather. I took off the bandage on his leg, and grimaced at the leg. All the fur was shaved off, revealing the pale pink skin below. It was swollen and looked raw. The fur that was left was dark grey, and matted with blood. I could see bandaids on the cuts that were left from the car, and I knew I would have to replace them.

I ripped them off without a care, and Jayfeather's leg jerked back. "Be careful!" he complained. I sighed and 'carefully' removed the bandaids, and replaced them. Then I wrapped the leg bandage over his broken leg, and threw away the bloody bandages.

"Now, shoo," Jayfeather mewed, making a sweeping motion with his paw. I grinded my teeth together and stomped away, my tail twitching with anger. As I stepped outside, I was taken aback by the sight in front of me.

For one, it had snowed. A pure white blanket was on the streets, covering cars and streetlights. Kits were running out of their houses and throwing snowballs at each other, squealing and screaming.

I went back inside. Jayfeather was now flipping through channels, and burping out crumbs of chips and mice.

I plodded upstairs and up to my room. I went inside and slammed the door shut before going to my bed and laying down.

I had never felt so depressed.

My heart felt like it weighed a ton, and my eyes were heavy. I could feel tears welling up in my amber eyes, and I struggled to hold them back. I heard a faint tapping, but ignored it. Then the taps came again, three this time, then four short ones, and two long ones.

I looked up, and gasped. Icecloud's face was in my window, looking grim and gaunt. I struggled to my paws as my window flung open and Icecloud stepped in.

Her clothes were ripped, and one of the legs on her shorts was ripped to her thigh, and there was a deep scratches on her knees and face. "What happened?" I demanded, helping her onto my bed.

Icecloud wiped her eyes, and her paws were stained with blood. "Me and the gang went to the leader's training camp," she replied, her voice low and weak. "We climbed the fence." She lifted up her right arm to reveal long, deep scratches on her arm, which were still bleeding. "The others managed to get over, but when we got chased, my body and my clothes got caught on the barbed wire."

I grabbed Icecloud and held her close, and she began to cry on my shoulder. I patted her back. "You should stop hanging out with them."

"I can't." She leaned back and stared deep into my eyes. "Dustpelt and Ferncloud got divorced, and I stayed with Dustpelt. Turns out my friend, Trout, her dad works with Dustpelt. And Trout's friends work with dad, and I _have _to hang out with them. Don't worry, Lionblaze," she quickly added as I opened my mouth to protest. "I hate them. But Dustpelt _insists _that I play with them."

I sighed. "Alright. If you say so." Icecloud turned towards the window. "I'll come over tomorrow," she promised. Her blue gaze hardened. "Don't look for me." Then she left. "LIONBLAZE!" I heard Jayfeather yell lazily from downstairs. "I can't reach the remote! And I need help! I need to go to the bathroom!"

I sighed and got up, then stomped downstairs again.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Okay. Short and a little boring. Kind of a makeup chapter, but okay.**


	4. Hollyleaf's POV: It's Hot in Here

**Dreamsoul of Technoclan: Thank you for your optimism and all your ideas, I'll figure out where to put them. :3**

**Curlyheart1134 : :D Yep, Icy is back**

**JCA Avanthika: FoxXDove, huh... a new idea is born!**

**Okay, this one is in Hollyleaf's POV. And OMG, I'm so sorry! I moved, the internet's all wacky, and I forgot to finish writing and stuff! D: Btw, enjoy the chapter.**

_**- x -**_

_Dark storm clouds covered the sun _as I walked home through the snow. The buses weren't running today because of the snow, since a thick sheet of ice covered the streets. I watched Molepaw gather snow in his paws and toss it on Cherrypaw, who was glowering at Dovepaw and Foxleap who were whispering to each other and giggling a little from Dovepaw's porch.

A cold wind sliced through my fur, and I fluffed out my fur as I walked down the street. I could see my house in the distance, outlined against the grey sky.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" A horn honked, and I turned my head curiously to see a car driving up to me. I spat in annoyance as I saw Breezepelt in the drivers seat... "Hey, babe," the tom purred as he lowered his window and drove up against the curb.

"Don't you know that the streets are icy?" I asked, the fur on my neck standing on end. "Yep," Breezepelt replied, putting his hind legs on the drivers board of the car. "I'm a bad cat." He grinned at me, and I shuddered at his yellowing teeth. "You shouldn't even be here," I spat. "I told you," Breezepelt said. "I'm a bad cat."

"Whatever," I grumbled and ran down the sidewalk. "Hey, babe!" Breezepelt shouted. "Come back!"

Sheer panic flooded through me as I realized that Breezepelt was following me. My house was approaching slowly, and Breezepelt was honking his horn like crazy. The kids that had been playing in the snow were now going inside, and the hot scent of warm milk was flooding out and entering my nostrils.

The horn was honking louder now, growling shorter, yet louder. "Come back, Holly!" Breezepelt was yelling. "I just wanna talk to you!"

_Leave me alone! _I wanted to scream, but I only ran faster. I could see a cat on the porch, and I recogonized it as Lionblaze. He wasn't even facing my direction- as a matter of fact, he was messing with something in his lap. It looked like a phone, since he plugged his left ear and lifted his head, and his mouth was mouthing words.

"Lionblaze!" I shouted as I nearly tripped over a small pile of snow. "Lionblaze!" As my words ended, I felt a sudden blast of hot air blow the fur on my left side backwards. "Hollyleaf. Stop running!" It was Breezepelt again, and as I turned my head I saw him leaning out of the window, holding a gun. "Stop running, or I'll shoot," he warned.

I froze and stood still, paralyzed with fear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lionblaze throw his phone down and leap off the porch, and with lightning speed, and running feral style, he dashed over and jumped on the hood of Breezepelt's car.

"Hey-!" Breezepelt yelled, and pointed the gun at Lionblaze, but my brother grabbed his wrist and squeezed. The WindClan tom let out a choked yelp of pain and dropped the gun, and then Lionblaze raked his claws over Breezepelt's face.

Lionblaze reached through the window and unlocked the door and swung it open, and I jumped back as the door fell off the hinges and fell on the icy ground. "Gah!" Breezepelt screamed. Half because his car had just been harassed, half 'cuz Lionblaze had grasped his throat and had pinned him to the seat.

"Don't you ever, ever bother my sister again," Lionblaze spat. Breezepelt closed his eyes and nodded his head stiffly.

"If you even look at her.." Lionblaze unsheathed his claws, and they pushed against the soft skin on his throat. Lionblaze released Breezepelt and jumped off his car.  
"Now get out of here."

Breezepelt didn't need to be told twice. He hit the egnition, and was gone. Lionblaze faced me, panting. His shirt was ripped a little, and some blood was on his muzzle. I noticed a few cuts on my brother's arms, and the cuts on his shirt bled. "You're hurt!" I gasped, approaching him. "I'm fine," my brother growled, wincing a little as I poked one of the cuts. "But Breezepelt won't if he keeps messing with you."

I helped Lionblaze walk down the icy sidewalk. "By the way, what did you do with Jayfeather?" I asked, curious. Lionblaze smiled. "Oh, you'll see..."

**(? Pov)**

I checked my phone. I narrowed my eyes as I read the words: "Come to my house- I need your help." I had taken a taxi and came over here as fast as I could- it had cost me about thirty dollars, which had burned a monster sized hole in my wallet. Right now, I was knocking on Lionblaze's door with my phone in my hand.

The door opened, and it was the smoky black-furred cat from a half moon ago. "Where is he?" I asked. The she-cat smirked and pointed upstairs. "Thanks," I said, nodding to her. She didn't reply, just closed the door. I could feel her green gaze on me as I walked up the stairs.

I scented the air, and followed his scent to a herb-smelling room. As I went inside, I saw Jayfeather sprawled on his bed, his broken leg resting on a pillow, a remote in his hand as he flipped through the channels.

"Hello, Jayfeather," I said in the most seductive voice I could. I closed the door behind me and faced him, narrowing my eyes and taking a step forward. Jayfeather faced me, then his ears flattened. "H-hello," he stammered.

I dropped my jacket, revealing that I was only wearing a white blouse. I still wore my nurse cap, and I tilted it back a little, letting my hair fall over my face. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked, beginning to lower myself on the bed.

"N-no," the tom responded, his blue eyes widening a little.

I brought my muzzle close to his ear, and I could smell mice and soda on his short breath. "I'm here," I whispered, "to take your temperature."

"Hey!" Jayfeather cried. "That's not fair!"

I pinned the tom down with one paw, and pulled a rear thermometer out of my pocket. "Bottoms up, Jayfeather," I snickered as I began to lower the meter down.

_**-x-**_

**And then they all had pie. The end.**

**Sorry for not updating D: I've been super busy and stuff. WHO IS THE MYSTERY CAT? O: If you can answer correctly, you win a cookie, and a plushie of Jayfeather getting his temperature taken...**

***puts on sunglasses***

**Bottom style.**

**Anyway, review! :D**


	5. Lionblaze's POV: Game On

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Curlyheart1134 : I don't feel like doing cat years... so they're about fifteen or sixteen in human years.**

**Coalstorm of WindClan : You'll probably find out in the next chapter ;D**

**Mossy: Idk.**

**Person Three: LOL. Leafpool? That's his mum D:**

**JCA Avanthika : I'm considering HeatherxLion, since Icecloud is rejecting poor Lionblaze :**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**No POV.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_The two cats - Lionblaze and Hollyleaf - walked to school in silence. _As they walked to the bustop, Lionblaze told Hollyleaf how he had hired Glass to tease Jayfeather, and how the next part of his revenge on Hollyleaf would happen today. "Today?" Hollyleaf repeated. "But... will she make it?"

Lionblaze kicked a stone with his left paw. "Glass is working double shifts today," he said. "Leafpool is out of town. Something about having to help with this bad case of kittencough that broke off down at Drysprings."

Drysprings was a town far, far from Crystalwaters. The Clans used to live there, but they moved after they learned that twolegs wanted to build on their land.

"I've always wanted to go to Drysprings," Hollyleaf complained. "I heard the mice there are really... really good."

Lionblaze didn't answer. He was staring at something in the distance. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes as she saw what he was looking at- Icecloud. She was hanging out with her new friends. They were holding spray cans and were spraying a house. Icecloud was spraying the mail box, then shook the can and tossed it on the ground. She traced her steps back to where a old, raggedy gym bag was, and began to pull out another can, but paused and looked up.

Lionblaze and Icecloud's eyes met. Lionblaze's ears pulled back, and Icecloud narrowed her ice-blue eyes. The spray can was dropped in the bag, and Icecloud darted away in feral style. "Hold this."

Lionblaze's backpack was shoved into Hollyleaf's paws, and her brother was racing away in the direction of Icecloud on all fours.

Hollyleaf growled softly before turning and running back home. She would have to stay home with Jayfeather, since his broken leg had grown an infection, or as he had told Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**(Lionblaze's POV)**

I followed Icecloud to the boulevard. She was behind a spaghetti shop, digging through some trash cans, balancing on her hind legs.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Immediatly, she dropped a roll of italian bread she had been munching on. The white she-cat spun around to face me. Her hair was dirty and mangy, hanging over her face. Her fur was even more dirty, and her paws were the dirtiest. She wore a old suede jacket and some raggedy blue jeans.

"What happened to you?" I gasped. Icecloud didn't answer, just put her back to me and began to dig through the trash again. I narrowed my eyes and stared at her backside.

"My dad kicked me out." she suddenly said.

"Why?"  
"Found out I was stealing stuff. Chewed me out, tossed me an old gym bag with some clothes and a box of expired mouse cakes and kicked me out."

"Icecloud, that's terrible! You _have _to come and stay with me."

"I can't. Moonheart - that's her name - invited me to live with her and her friends."  
"And where _exactly _is that?"  
"None of your business!" Icecloud snapped with such fierceness that it felt like a blow to the muzzle. She turned to face me. The mangy white she-cat was holding a black plate that had some spaghetti plopped onto it, with a few pieces of italian bread on the plate and in her pockets and stuffed in her shirt.

"Listen, Lionblaze," Icecloud said in a calmer, nicer tone. "I've changed. _We've _changed. I can't stay in the past. I have to move on- and so do you." With that, she turned her back and raced out the way she came.

I felt my heart break in two. All desires to marry Icecloud, have kits, and spend the rest of our lives together was shattered. "It doesn't mean I can't keep loving you," I whispered to myself.

Then I tightened my fists. "Fine then!" I hissed out loud. "If she wants to forget about me... then I'll forget about her!" I grunted as I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Out!" a tom yelled. He was plump, and had greasy blue-grey fur. He wore an apron and saggy grey pants, with a white t-shirt that was smeared with spaghetti sauce. "Get out of here, you mangy _theif!" _He hurled a broom at me, which I dodged and ran off. "And _stay _out!"

I was on all fours again, and headed home. _Fine, Icecloud, _I thought coldly. _So, you want to play this game? _I smirked. _Game on._

_**~xx**xx~**_

**A little short, but... it'll do. Anyway, poor Icey has decided that she doesn't love Lion anymore. : And Lion decides he wants to play too...**

**What will happen when Hollyleaf comes home? O:**

**Review, follow, favorite! :D**


End file.
